1. Field of the Invention
This invention involves a chain linking device, and, more particularly, a device which will draw the ends of a separated or broken roller chain together to allow connection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Chains, particularly roller chains, are used in combination with sprockets to power a variety of types of machinery, from industrial uses such as conveyors to common motorcycle and bicycle chains. When roller chains in industrial applications break, they normally are repaired in-place by the use of a replacement or master link. This requires the separated ends of the break to be drawn together. Connection may be accomplished manually by several persons, with one person, or even two persons with a heavy chain, holding the ends together and an additional person installing the replacement link.
What is needed is a lightweight, portable tool which allows a single person to quickly and simply draw the ends of a broken roller chain together and repair the break.